shadows_creepypasta_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Null
Original Author: G-Nome384 The game "Minecraft" was hella popular with the kids and adults alike back in the early 2010s. It died down for a bit in the mid 2010s, and had a huge resurgence in the late 2010s. I'd just gotten back into it after I heard that it was popular again and decided to continue my build on my main world I've been working on since I began playing.Herobrine - A creepy entity that was first seen and identified back in 2010 by an un-named player. He said that he noticed a strange "Player" in the fog when he was playing, and it ran off before he could get a good look at it. Later on after that, hundreds of players reported seeing the entity. Pictures, videos, you name it. All of the commotion resulted in Mojang doing their own investigation, and they eventually added "removed Herobrine" to the game's patch notes that could be seen in the Minecraft launcher at the time before the shitty re-design. Now, the business practice of removing something that was never meant to be from a reputation standpoint is something companies rarely ever exploit without some sort of apology, unless there was some sort of benefit to other players, or users to the product. Several years later, new entities were reported. An entity known as Entity 303, who is commonly believed to be the "new herobrine", a strange being called yraniB, Red Steve, and Green Steve. There was also another one; Null, and that's what this story is about. First, I'll go over my experience, and then I'll get into the more empirical data that has been collected about Null over the years. This happened to me back in 2015. I had an intense interest in the alleged haunted entities that were reported back in the day. My trip to an allegedly haunted server was my top priority, for the most part anyway. I joined one that was completely abandoned, and filled with the typical bullshit like shaved trees, signs saying weird things, and other objects that were more than likely placed by previous players with the intent on scaring the newbies. Every single fucking one of the servers that I connected to that were supposedly haunted had at least one story tied to it, but no one actually in the server to testify to Null actually being there. At that point, I was starving for something legit. In my previous experiences, there was very rarely ever an even remotely frightening payout for the effort of looking through a server. That's when, on the 45th page on a server forum, I found an IP for another server. It was mentioned by another user, who said that you should use a throwaway computer to connect to it, as his computer was destroyed after the experience he had. Now, even though I was more than sure that this was a lie at the time, I'm the kind of person who's very paranoid about losing personal data and files, so I bought myself a cheap windows 10 laptop, a card for a new Minecraft account, and after some time, the thing was ready to go. I launched Minecraft, and typed the IP in. I spawned in a destroyed house that was still on fire, which was a clear indicator that someone was here shortly before I joined. I ventured out into the world until I came across another structure. There was what appeared to be giant square hole in the ground. It looked like a missing chunk, as if someone went into a world editor and just deleted the chunk. I noticed that there was a door way at about... 24 blocks down. I climbed down with some dirt blocks that I gathered and entered it. There was a sign on the other side. Instead of English, it was some foreign language. It looked like Hebrew in terms of the characters, but it didn't match any language I could find. No real-life language on Ominglot, or any other language information website had any information on the strange language. I ran down that hallway for that seemed like minutes until I saw another sign. This one was blank. I turned around and I was teleported into box made of bedrock. I then realized that I could break them. That... wasn't possible. The server was on survival. I stepped outside when my game started to lag terribly. The game crashed. I text box came up with the text: "FATAL ERROR - ERROR:1, GOT NIL, INTERNAL ERROR:-0, GOT 1E+33. CODE: UNKNOWN" I didn't know what happened. For some reason, I was overcome with an intense feeling of anxiety. I was sweating. I didn't know what I was so afraid of. I got up and drank some water and took a nap. I woke up a few hours later, went out and got some food, and came back, double-clicked on the Minecraft Launcher and... didn't load it up, didn't have to. It went right back to the server. I was astonished by this because I've never heard of the game doing anything like that. I was in a large stone room. There were sign everywhere. Noting creepy was written on them, just random words. End, yottabyte, insects, network, decillion, number were a few of them. I walked until my screen began to glitch. A song began to play that made me queezy and uncomfortable. It was 8-Bit. My game crashed again. The infobox said: "FATAL ERROR - EROR:56, GOT 1, INTERNAL ERROR: -841, GOT 1E+303 CODE: UNKNOWN" A Centilion? A Centilion of what? A Centilion is 1 followed by 303 zeroes. I've never heard of a single real-life example of the number. I did remember one thing about the crash, though. Right before my game crashed, a black figure with no eyes, or no skin for that matter, appeared in front of me. I knew it was null. I was excited, but terrified at the same time. I'd never thought that I would come across anything legit. I went back to the server and this time I spawned in the end. Instead of the floating island, it was a single small platform made of bedrock. I couldn't do anything, so I decided to jump off and respawn. I didn't die. I kept on falling until my screen began to flicker. I heard the sound of an Enderman teleporting. I spawed in a black world with a sign in front of me. The sign said "Listen". I turned around and the song from earlier began to play again, but on full volume. I began to feel sick, my head began to ache and throb. I fell to the ground. I looked up at the computer again and saw a white screen. Null was standing there. Right there in the middle of it. The screen started to glitch. The pain my head was getting worse and worse. I stood up and attempted walking, but I fell and hit my head on the wall and knocked myself out. I woke up in the exact same area. I checked the computer. There was a message box. It read: "FATAL ERROR - ERROR: 343, GOT 442, INTERNAL ERROR: -913, GOT 996 CODE: 0111100101101111011000110111010001101111011000110110010101100011011011110110111001100100 Yoctosecond. That's what the binary translated to. What was that supposed to mean? I then checked the clock at the bottom of the screen and noticed that it was December 4th, 2015. I've been asleep for 3 days. I tried to start Minecraft, but it wouldn't get passed the Mojang loading screen. I knew that this was because of an over abundance of log files, so a navigated to the .minecraft directory to delete them. There weren't any, instead, there were a bunch of files named with that weird language that I saw in the beginning with the file extension ".ÿÿÿÿ" They were also absurdly huge. One was 54 Gigabytes, the other was 412 Gigabytes. I looked up the file extension, but nothing came up. I tried to open one of them. When I did, the computer went black, and then the screen went green, and white text popped up. It was text in the weird language scrolling down the screen, and then the computer shut itself off and I couldn't turn it back on. I got on my default PC and contacted the man who mentioned the IP. I told him what happened. He told me that he had a similar experience. He entered the server, walked around, his game crashed several times, the song began to play at full volume, and he passed out. Unfortunately, there wasn't much we could do. Now... for the empirical stuff I promised. The following is all the evidence and data that I could find. Enjoy. Not much is known about Null. This particular entity is rarely encountered, and there is very little documentation available for describing it. The following is a compilation of what I was capable of gathering. There are a few well-known accounts regarding Null. Unfortunately, we do not get to hear much other than these accounts, and the little information they offer us. Let's begin. All of the following research was done in collaboration with a group of individuals with invested interests. These interests largely stem from the fact that they themselves have either encountered Null directly, know someone who has. Encounter #1 This first one we have here is a Notepad document found in an abandoned thumb-drive found in a trashcan on the path of a mountain. It is dated March 17th, 2010. It says: "I'm being watched. Everywhere I look I see them: the black figures. I don't know how much more I can take of this. It started with my friends and I, were on a server, then we saw it. that black...... thing. I think I'm next. I don't know that I should do. No. No. No. They're here." Encounter #2 This next bit isn't really a sighting, it's a bunch of files that were found in the midst of a programmers research. Most of it was illegible Notepad documents written in an unknown language, and files with the .ÿÿÿÿ extension with titles written in the same language. One notepad document in particular was written in binary, but the programmer was unable to translate it for some reason. The binary translated to corrupted characters. This dates back to 2012. Encounter #3 Now, here's the main account. The one that inspired me to get together with these people and find the truth. It is from a direct witness. It is from 2016. The story Me and my friends were playing on a private survival server I created. Were were minding looking for diamond. It was about 12 at night, and we ventured out of the mineshaft we were in. We had about a large chest worth of gold, and enough diamond to craft several blocks. One of my friends on the mic said that his game was lagging, which I found weird because non of the others were. He then said that his screen began to glitch horribly, and then he was kicked from the server. It was only three of us now. I brushed it off as a bad connection and waited for him to return, but he never did. We got back to the house we built, and went to our beds. My friend said that he noticed something outside the house before his screen faded. He said that it looked like a black figure. When we woke up, we went outside. We noticed several pumpkins and blank signs. My game began to lag, and my screen began to glitch. My other friend said that all of our items were gone. I looked at the chests and he was right. I was spooked to say the least. I went back outside and saw it. It was standing right in front of my friend. He was silent. My screen began to glitch, and then my game crashed. I went back on the game, and the server as gone. I typed in the IP, but it didn't work. My friend threw his computer into a wood chipper a few days after. I posted this to a forum and it got around pretty quickly. For several weeks, one my friends and I got together and looked for answers ourselves. We eventually encountered another man who had a similar story. We got in contact. It took us 3 years of research and looking through forums until we built up a small collection of encounters of Null. None of them gave any follow up after, or information about who encountered it. An E-mail we found had an entry involving the entity in it's first 2 paragraphs, and never mentioned it again. A book found in an abandoned server told nothing of Null, other than that they were told to close the server. There was, however, an encounter by a man known as AlongCameJosh, who said that his encounters with Null date all they way back to the beta version. I created another server to see if I could find anything, the search was nil. I haven't seen null ever since he crashed my server. Conclusion The last thing that I need to mention is a possible connection between Null and Herobrine. This connection comes from the language that I mentioned before. It was first found in Encounter #2. This language, if you could even call it that, has never been documented before in computer history. There have been a few encounters with Herobrine that I've obtained from personal contact that resulted in the appearance of these strange files. I guess the history of Null, its purpose of existence, or the sentience of the entity itself, is something we will never understand.Category:Creepypasta Category:Long as fuuuccckkk Category:Cliche but Good Category:Mysteries Category:Supernatural Category:Computers Category:Internet Category:Video games Category:Minecraft Category:Null Category:Stories written by G-Nome384